User blog:Awesomesix/Epic Rap Battles of Meemeemee: Shark vs Eevee
This battle pits two current avatar "crazes" in a battle of who is cooler. Hint: It's not Nail. Battle ...UH... OH GOD NO... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF THESE... EEVEE? VERSUS? SHARKS? OH GOD... Begin already... Eevee: Exqueeze me, I’m Eevee, you basic fish best be leaving, Gonna leave you sneezing, diseased flow like mine spreads easy. Time to hark a shark with the spark in my mind for my disses, I’ll take a Mako, add tomato, and serve some sushi on these dishes, About to leave some sucker sharks bleeding, leave them for feeding, Like the Great Barrier Reef be, I’ll leave you guys receding. Fine lines like mine pressure Threshers, who even together, Can’t beat Eevee, a fox boxing box sharks with lines so clever. I will drown then coddle dongs, any wobbegong best wobble on, These cod munch-ons best fuck off if they want to see the dawn. I don’t need to evolve to see these ballsy minnows finished, Diminish bitch fishes like dick sickness, you’re gonorrhea, dimwit dipshits. Shark: I’ve got the eye of the tiger shark, and thrill of the fight, Me and the goblins gonna be gobblin’ on some Eevee tonight. You’re spitting freebees, I eat em up easy, my greens are Leafeon leafy, I fire off Sharpedos, leave Vaporeons with no hope for breathing. Stirring up a hungry shark’s not okay, no, causing tidal waves, hoe, Megalodon’s meddling, pawning, prawns and krilling you, I’m afraid so, I’m a Stethecanthus, painting a canvas, it’s a tragedy to Splash at me, You’re the Magikarp I’ll drag apart, no one survives an attack at sea. Defeating you’s that easy. I brag you see, ragging you to flap at me, No one can capture me, I’m a masterpiece, the Great White of rap emcees! Basking in my glory, this Dory’s gonna be history soon, you monstrous goon, Because you’re a tiny fish for me to harpoon, another piece of food for me to chew. Glaceon: Time to evolve, not even a master ball, or catchin’ em all could stop my ballin, Net you up and give you a small hit, still strong enough to demolish, This big talk big jaw fish, small bite, that’s right but not all, bitch, Freeze this emcee like Holland, Hallmark don’t got a card to forgive my brawlin’. Take a bite out of this, you titan fish, dumber than a bag of bricks, eat a bag of dicks, Time to school this shit, I’m a cool fool, Eeveelutions unite, bitch! *All of the 8 Eeveelutions attack the shark, killing it. However, something else approaches…* Sharknado: Harknad, m’lad, strike sea first, then land, see that’s my plan, I’m a massive man, destructive and, still garnered a mass of fans, I’m no filler dill, I never overspill, this shit ain’t ever over til, The storm calms down, and it never will, ladies say I’m a clever gill, Drop bombs and eat chainsaws, these raps are out the tank, y’all, Can’t be contained, Jaws, refrain from fucking with the fish brain playah! WHO WON? ...WHO'S NEXT! TUNE IN THE 16TH TO FIND OUT! CRAPPY CRAP CRAPS OF CRAP CRAP CRAP! Who Won? Shark Eevee Category:Blog posts